Introvert
by alfabetateta1213123
Summary: Ditengah kehidupan tidak menyenangkan di satu tempat monoton dan membosankan bernama sekolah, Jeon Wonwoo menemukan potongan puzzle yang ia cari bernama si bodoh-Kim Mingyu di hari ketujuh ia duduk di bangku kelas sepuluh. Meanie Fanfiction! Highschool!au; BL


**Title: Introvert**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rating: T**

 **Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, some SVT members**

 _Disclaimer: BL, Meanie Highschool!au, MinWon; yang tidak berkenan bisa tinggalkan cerita ini:)_  
 _Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Bila terdapat kesamaan dengan karya lain, merupakan ketidaksengajaan_

Review juseyo~

.

.

* * *

Siang itu ketika seluruh preparat dan alat seperti mikroskop, tabung reaksi, gelas ukur dan berbagai alat praktikum biologi sudah teratur rapih di atas meja laboratorium, Jeon Wonwoo duduk diam terfokus pada guru yang panjang lebar menjelaskan tata cara praktikum yang baik dan benar. Semester satu dimulai dengan kerja kelompok yang baginya benar-benar merepotkan,ditambah, orang-orang yang belum begitu dikenalnya di sekolah menengah atas-yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya.

Saat dirinya bersusah payah mencatat penjelasan gurunya, duduk di sampingnya seseorang dengan senyum tanpa dosa tengah asyik bercerita panjang lebar; mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mampu berbuat banyak, karena menurutnya diam adalah pilihan paling bijak ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, dan bicara dengan teman yang banyak bicara hanya akan buang-buang waktu, pikirnya.

"Selamat bekerja."

Wonwoo bukannya tidak mau untuk segera memulai, tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berada di depan preparat hidup yang mau tidak mau dia harus membunuhnya demi tugas praktikum. Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian pada Mingyu—temannya yang sedari tadi mengobrol tanpa henti-yang akhirnya tersadar karena Soonyoung—teman mengobrolnya melihatnya dan memajukan dagunya memberi isyarat.

"Oh, maaf ya. Sampai dimana tadi?"

 _Kita belum mulai apa-apa, bodoh._

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menunjukkan catatan cara kerja praktikumnya pada Mingyu. Pemuda itu hanya manggut-manggut, lalu mulai mengambil gelas plastik berisi cacing yang bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

"Aku yang ambil larutan Kalium Hidroksida nya, kau yang potong cacingnya, oke?"

Wonwoo akui, Mingyu terlihat jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berbuat seenaknya, apalagi membuatnya berurusan dengan cacing merah basah menjijikkan—yang demi apapun Wonwoo sungguh membencinya. Tapi lagi, Wonwoo tidak bisa bicara untuk sekadar menolak halus permintaan Mingyu, belum lagi alasan phobia cacingnya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu kembali membawa larutan di gelas ukur mendapati cacing yang masih dalam kondisi utuh dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Aku nggak bisa. Maaf. Aku benar-benar nggak bisa menyentuhnya."

Dan itu adalah kalimat pertama Wonwoo untuk Mingyu sebagai kelompok kerjanya. Mingyu terkekeh, meletakkan gelas ukur berisi cairan bening di meja kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya yang membuatnya sedikit terperangah.

"Kau bantu Soonyoung potong batang bayam untuk percobaan kedua saja," ujarnya enteng.

Wonwoo sedikit lega, karena setidaknya dia tidak lagi berurusan dengan makhluk hidup melata yang menggelikan. Ia menggeser duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda blonde yang sedang serius mengiris batang hijau muda bagai seorang _pro_.

"Oh? Sudah selesai kook. Tinggal di-mikroskop."

Wonwoo meletakkan potongan melintang batang bayam pada kaca preparat lalu menaruhnya di meja mikroskop. Menutup sebelah matanya dan mencoba mengamati objek super kecil itu melalui lensa okuler. Namun yang dilihatnya bukannya struktur penenampang melintang batang, melainkan hanya gambar hijau buram yang Wonwoo sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Wonwoo mencoba memutar baik pemutar kasar maupun pemutar halus di sisi kanan mikroskopnya, tapi nihil.

"Sini, biar kubantu."

Mingyu mengambil alih lagi tempat duduknya, memindahkan mikroskop hampir secara sembarangan, lalu mengutak-atik pemutar lensa objektif dan cermin di bawah mikroskop. "Wah, kelihatan," katanya kemudian.

"Iya?"

"Bulu mata. Heheh," Mingyu tertawa geli, menunjukkan dua taringnya yang sedikit lebih menonjol dari gerahamnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas, tampaknya temannya satu itu tidak begitu bisa diandalkan seperti kelihatannya. Ia kemudian melirik Soonyoung yang sedang sibuk memasukkan jangkrik kedalam respirometer, tidak bisa diganggu.

"Bercanda. Nih, sudah kelihatan," ujarnya seraya beranjak dari kursinya. "Itu tadi lensanya kebesaran. Pakai yang nol koma dua lima saja, yang ada garis merahnya," jelasnya.

Wonwoo mengamati lensa objektif mikroskop yang ternyata ada tiga macam, merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa tiga lensa sebesar itu tidak terlihat olehnya?

"Waktu kurang lima belas menit," Guru Choi berujar lantang, menimbulkan kegaduhan panik seisi laboratorium yang hampir bersamaan. Soonyoung mulai meracau tidak jelas, mengutuk jangkrik di dalam tabung respirometer yang bernafas dengan sangat, sangat lamban; dan kalau Wonwoo tidak salah dengar pemuda itu bahkan menawarkan sebutir alveolusnya supaya jangkrik tidak berdosa itu tidak menghambat tugasnya—se-idiot itu kedengarannya.

Wonwoo buru-buru membuat laporan hasil pengamatan, menyalin format yang sudah dicontohkan pada papan. Matanya memicing pada bagian kajian teori yang mengharuskannya merangkum—atau menyalin lebih tepatnya—materi dari literatur yang ada: buku panduan biologi setebal dua ruas jari yang dibawanya.

"Habis kita," keluh Soonyoung dengan nada pasrah, melihat kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ketiga percobaan dan masih mengolah data dalam bentuk coretan, "Menurutmu dua puluh lima menit itu apa nggak keterlaluan buat tiga percobaan sekaligus, hah?"

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi. _Menurutnya mengeluh tidak menyelesaikan masalah_ dan tangannya kini berusaha dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, membaca barisan tulisan mungil yang membuat matanya berakomodasi lebih, sesekali melihat contoh format lagi, lalu menukar coretan data yang telah disalin dengan yang baru, dan begitu seterusnya, hingga akhirnya Kim Mingyu datang membantunya—lagi.

"Aku buatkan kalimat cara kerjanya. Dengarkan, ya."

.

* * *

.

Guru Lee dikenal tidak toleran. Karenanya sebelum bel usai istirahat kedua berdering, kelas Wonwoo sudah dipastikan bersih tak bersisa, tak ada satupun siswa maupun barang mereka yang tertinggal. Jika ada suara sepatu berdecit di lantai tangga hingga laboratorium bersahut-sahutan memasuki jam pelajaran ke delapan, maka kelas Wonwoo adalah jawabannya.

Pelajaran Fisika adalah momok yang paling ditakuti bagi tiga angkatan sekaligus, terutama kelas bernomor kecil: satu sampai empat; karena Guru Lee yang 'baik hati dan disiplin' adalah guru tetap bidang studi Fisika dari kelas sepuluh sampai dua belas; hampir tidak pernah absen mengajar—kata Jeonghan, tetangga sekaligus kakak kelas Wonwoo di awal semester tiganya.

Kelompok Wonwoo hampir selalu berada di bangku baris pertama dekat jendela. Punya penerangan yang tidak cukup baik dan sirkulasi udara yang buruk. Dekat dengan wastafel yang tidak terurus dan lemari kayu usang tempat menyimpan alat praktikum. Spot paling mungkin untuk diberi pertanyaan. Nyaris tidak ada alasan untuk Wonwoo bertahan di tempat mengerikan itu.

Tapi Wonwoo suka subjek pelajaran ini.

Kalau saja ketua kelasnya demokratis dengan tidak sembarangan memutuskan memakai kelompok yang sama dengan kelompok praktikum Biologi untuk pelajaran Fisika, maka Wonwoo akan memilih untuk bertukar dengan seseorang dari kelompok Lee Jihoon.

Karena dari sekian nama yang ada pada daftar kelompoknya, Wonwoo bisa bilang hanya ada satu orang yang normal di matanya. Choi Junhong, pemuda jangkung bersurai biru gelap yang selalu duduk paling pinggir. Tipikal teman yang sebenarnya rajin mengerjakan tugas namun pendiam. Sebelas dua belas dengannya.

Sisanya hanya ada Kim Mingyu dan Kwon Soonyoung yang...sangat berisik dan banyak bicara.

"Kenapa tidak duduk di sini?" Wonwoo menunjuk kursi laboratorium di depannya, menghakimi Soonyoung yang datang nyaris bersamaan dengan dirinya namun memilih duduk paling ujung.

Kalau bisa diterjemahkan, raut temannya satu itu akan seperti _"kan aku yang datang lebih dulu"_

"Kau kan biasanya duduk di situ?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. Bagus sekali, ia akan terus seperti ini selama setahun kedepan. Berada di bangku tengah layaknya ketua kelompok yang paham betul materi yang diajarkan. Sasaran main tunjuk-tunjukan ketika diberi pertanyaan.

 _Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang._

"Bisa bacakan baris kedua?"

"Tentu," Mingyu menyahut, membaca kata demi kata untuk dicatat Wonwoo di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar nggak kelihatan, ya?" tanyanya yang kontan dibalas dengan tatapan malas temannya.

 _Itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab,_ pikirnya.

"Maksudku, kau jelas-jelas minus. Kenapa tidak pakai kacamata saja?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya berkacamata dengan embel-embel " _minus dapat disembuhkan dengan banyak latihan"_ —yang terang saja mendapat respon tawa dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Mingyu tertawa.

 _Es di kutub akan mencair._

Tawa Mingyu begitu hidup, seakan semua bunga akan bermekaran hanya karena mendengarnya.

Seperti sihir yang mampu membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang biasanya melihat seseorang melalui ekor matanya—kini betul betul menatap pemuda itu secara penuh.

Wonwoo tidak mengira keluhan bodohnya terdengar seperti lelucon di telinga Mingyu.

Oh, lihat dua taringnya itu.

Wonwoo benci mengakuinya, tapi senyum Mingyu terlihat sangat baik. Bukan baik dalam artian seperti senyum lebar Seokmin yang secerah matahari dan menampakkan rentetan giginya yang rapi. Bukan juga seperti milik Yoon Jeonghan yang sekecil biji mentimun dan membuatnya terlihat seperti bidadari. Sederhana— _tidak,_ senyum Mingyu begitu memikat, hingga menarik perhatiannya dengan cara sederhana.

"Itu konyol," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya, "aku belum pernah dengar yang seperti itu."

Wonwoo butuh berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali dari pikirannya. Seakan perkataan Mingyu barusan menghakimi nalarnya. _Konyol sekali._ Wonwoo menarik napas, tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ada di kepalanya.

"Yeah, itu memang bisa mengecilkan ukuran kacamatamu, tapi tidak untuk membuatmu sampai benar-benar tidak minus. Otot siliaris lensa. Kalau kau banyak melatihnya, itu bisa kembali seperti semula. Itu fakta, tahu."

Dan bisa ia lihat Mingyu yang sedikit tidak percaya, mungkin pertama kali melihatnya bicara agak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa motoriknya bekerja demikian, mengingat Mingyu bukanlah kerabat atau teman dekat yang akan diajaknya bicara se-kasual itu.

"Iya, iya, profesor."

Setelahnya hanya pembicaraan tidak penting soal salin menyalin soal dan pelajaran di dalamnya. Tapi itu sebelum Mingyu merebut pulpen dari tangan Wonwoo dan menggantikannya menulis soal untuk kelompoknya. Tanpa seizinnya. Tanpa berkata 'hei, biar aku yang tuliskan' atau semacamnya—seolah itu adalah hal yang natural.

Atau otak introvert-nya saja yang salah di sini.

"Tulisanku memang nggak lebih bagus darimu, tapi kalau kau yang menulis, aku nggak yakin kita akan selesai sampai rambutku beruban," katanya santai.

Wonwoo memang tidak tersinggung, tapi kata-kata temannya tadi cukup menjadi alasan untuk memukulnya dengan botol mineral kosong di hadapannya; namun Wonwoo tidak melakukannya, —karena berbincang-bincang selama satu jam pelajaran bukan berarti membuatmu langsung bisa memukul seseorang, bukan?

"Kau tahu, botol ini keras. Bahkan lebih keras dari kepalamu," setidaknya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan botolnya pada pinggir meja.

Mungkin kedengarannya agak kurang sopan berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang 'bukan kerabat atau teman dekat', tapi ayolah, Wonwoo yakin Mingyu tidak akan menganggapnya serius, apalagi setelah anak itu mengejek tulisannya, bukankah itu setimpal?

Dan hari itu sedikit banyak mengubah penilaiannya terhadap Kim Mingyu yang awalnya ia pikir akan sangat berisik—dan memang begitu—dan mengganggu. Tidak seburuk yang ia pikir. Meninggalkan kesan yang baik karena hampir setiap leluconnya membuatnya tertawa. Selalu punya topik pembicaraan yang menarik dan tidak membosankan. Seakan baru saja menemukan potongan puzzle yang cocok dengan miliknya yang tidak beraturan.

Pemikiran seorang introvert seharusnya tidak berubah secepat itu, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli.

 _Karena —mungkin, bunganya mekar di musim panas._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dirinya mulai terpaku secara subjektif pada Kim Mingyu, teman sekelas sekaligus kelompok praktikum tiga pelajaran berturut-turut—sebuah kebetulan yang baru Wonwoo sesali ketika semester dua akan segera berakhir. Mungkin saat bagaimana Mingyu banyak membantunya di berbagai praktikum Biologi yang hampir selalu berakhir sama: terbuang di teras depan laboratorium yang dikunci sambil menyelesaikan laporan hasil pengamatan, bahkan terkadang membuat Mingyu harus memanjat untuk melihat contoh format laporan pada papan. Bagaimana dia membantunya mendikte cara kerja dengan pemilihan kata yang benar-benar sesuai EYD. Bagaimana Mingyu menjelaskan padanya tulisan guru Park yang sungguh membuat mata minusnya memicing setengah berdenyut. Bagaimana pemuda itu selalu berusaha keras membujuknya untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelompok yang sudah jatuh tempo. Bagaimana Mingyu diam-diam mencuri pandang dan kedapatan olehnya. Atau bagaimana Mingyu yang selalu duduk disebelahnya sekadar bercanda dengan lutut yang tidak sengaja bersinggungan di bawah meja saat pelajaran Fisika di laboratorium dirasa begitu membosankan.

Mingyu menarik perhatiannya.

Walaupun Wonwoo tidak begitu dekat dengannya selain saat kerja kelompok ataupun ketika lotrean bangku yang diacak kebetulan memaksa keduanya berdekatan. Walaupun Wonwoo punya zona nyamannya sendiri dengan Jihoon sedang Mingyu bersama Soonyoung dan Junhui.

Dan Wonwoo tahu satu hal: Mingyu setahun lebih muda darinya dan memintanya untuk merahasiakannya sebisa mungkin dari teman-temannya. Saat ditanya bagaimana bisa dia mengikuti jenjang pendidikan lebih awal, anak itu hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing, karena Mingyu yang menempuh sekolah setahun lebih awal membuatnya hadir di tengah kehidupan membosankan seorang kutu buku bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Ketika itu menginjak akhir semester dua, saat perlombaan olahraga antar kelas baru saja rampung, Wonwoo terpaku di depan papan pengumuman dekat ruang konseling, tidak peduli seberapa sesak akibat kerumun yang berdesakan demi lembar-lembar kertas putih yang tertancap di sterofoam hijau berukuran tiga kali satu meter itu.

Kelas baru.

Sulit mempercayai kenyataan bahwa nama Mingyu dan namanya tidak berada pada tabel yang sama saat itu. Bahkan dirinya hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Lee Jihoon akan tetap jadi teman sekelasnya selama dua tahun kedepan. Mungkin agaknya terdengar bodoh, namun bayang-bayang Mingyu yang tidak akan lagi ada di kelasnya setiap hari akan menjadi sangat kosong baginya. Seringkali fantasinya melayang di mana kelak Mingyu akan jadi populer— _coret_ , sangat populer; dengan visual koma postur tubuh koma kepandaian dan hal-hal lain yang sudah pasti jadi nilai plus seorang Kim Mingyu; dengan ilustrasi lengkap yang mengerikan: banyak gadis disekelilingnya.

Entah menjadi rasional ataupun sebatas menghibur diri, Wonwoo sedikit lega degan mengingat bahwa Mingyu bukanlah laki-laki yang akan dengan mudah menjalin suatu hubungan romansa remaja semacam itu; terbukti dengan fakta bahwa setahun menjadi teman sekelasnya pemuda itu bertahan dengan status lajang, bahkan tak menanggapi Park Sooyoung yang jelas-jelas mendeklarasikan ketertarikannya padanya.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo, di gedung barat menempati kelas ketiga dari utara, berjalan dengan tangan di saku celananya ketika ketua kelas baru saja mengumumkan ketidakhadiran Guru Yoon yang berbuah jam kosong. Menuntun langkahnya menempuh jalur yang lebih jauh; hanya demi melewati kelas Mingyu berharap anak itu keluar kelas dan berpapasan dengannya—hobi baru konyolnya.

Kelas Mingyu terletak persis setelah persimpangan. Ketika teman-temannya berbelok ke timur, Jeon Wonwoo hanya akan berjalan lurus sambil melihat ke dalam kelas Mingyu yang hampir setiap hari selalu terlihat sama: remang-remang dan tenang. Wonwoo sendiri tidak begitu yakin apakah Mingyu benar-benar mampu beradaptasi di kelas barunya yang rata-rata terdiri dari siswa-siswa peringkat atas paralel yang membosankan, mengingat seberapa cerewetnya anak itu ketika masih jadi teman sekelasnya.

"Bolos terus."

Jeon Wonwoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, mendapati Kim Mingyu tengah tersenyum berjalan dari timur persimpangan. Ada degup samar ketika bocah itu konstan bertatap mata dengannya—hanya dalam hitungan beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya. Wonwoo membalas dengan senyum tipis, hingga pemuda itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

Sesederhana itu kebahagiaan menurut Jeon Wonwoo.

Bertegur sapa dengan Mingyu yang menyadari kehadirannya lebih dulu. Tidak seberapa, dibandingkan saat-saat dirinya masih menjadi kelompok kerja pemuda jangkung itu. Wonwoo meneruskan langkahnya, tak lagi melihat ke arah kelas yang biasanya selalu diperhatikannya, —hari ini adalah pengecualian; karena bertemu dengan Mingyu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

.

.

 _ **Tbc/end?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Big thanks to:  
**_

 _MoniqJen, Kimgyutem, NFGDRGN, Firdha858, adellares, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Twelves, shuashua, less127, Mutianisa25, Baeblue1412_

 ** _and:_**

 _Baeblue1412 ;Bsion; Firdha858; Jeon Baekhyun48; JianJeon; Kimgyutem; Lita UchiHaruno; Mingoo-nim; MinoRin91; Park RinHyun-Uchiha; Pudding Tubby; Queen Winkata; SVT17NCT; Twelves; arilalee187; cehuns2; chocobars; ddazed; gitakanya; ilyjww; ; jeon96; joysberry; kwonfire19; loversanime96; meanie anak yunjae; tujuhbelas; uyoinurul19; wanUKISS; wonppa; wonwoo; yyyyymmmmmmm;_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:  
**_

 **Haaaai. Saya kembali dengan fanfiksi lain hehehe. Sebenernya ini cuman selingan waktu paketan saya macet dan file Akar Min Satu yang chapter 2 ada di laptop belum ke upload (hikz). Fyi, ini alur dan latar nya BEDA banget ya sama Akar Min Satu, walaupun sama-sama Highschool!au. ((Author lg demen nulis yg kaya gini huhuhu))  
**

 **Oh iya saya juga mau jelasin soal dubious role yg author maksud di _Akar Min Satu_ soalnya kayanya banyak yang salah paham :""")**

 **Jadi, sebenernya saya mikir karakter Wonwoo sama Mingyu bakal sama-sama kuat di sana, dan yes, secara visual, both sama-sama GANTENG:) Sebenernya ship ini jadi tantangan baru buat saya soalnya pairing-pairing author dulu yang top jelas garang dan yang bottom agak lemah-lemah cantik gitu jadi bikin ceritanya ga sesulit meanie literally:) Frankly said, saya juga sebenernya mikir dua kali buat bikin yang dubious role hehehe. Soalnya mau diapa-apain Mingyu lebih ke top kalo dibanding Wonwoo. Kalo Wonwoo sama Jihoon itu beda lagi urusannya. Wkwk.**

 **Oh ya perlu diingat bahwa rate T-M di fanfiksi Akar Min Satu itu buat violences reason ya, jadi role mereka bukan yang top bottom buat naena hehehe, tapi cuman di relationshipnya siapa yang lebih dominan gitu huhu (jd jangan ada yg salah paham lagi ya TT-TT)**

 **So, kalo ada yang kurang berkenan bisa tinggalkan ceritanya, atau mungkin berbesar hati memberi saran dan masukan buat saya:):) saya sangat mengapresiasi buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, baik yang sudah review maupun yang belum:):) Terimakasih yaaa**


End file.
